A Tumble Down The Stairs
by Pinkcatsnowflake
Summary: Elsa Arrendel is a half French girl who has a huge crush on Jack Frost, but she has social problems and has to work two part jobs to take care of her sister since there parents abandonded them two years ago. Jack Frost isn't a very talkative boy who can hardly talk to his friends much less to the girl he likes. What will he do when she's in a hospital bed after taking a tumble?
1. Chapter 1

Was A Tumble Down The Stairs

Elsa :

It was just a normal day for Elsa, she attended classes, browsed her phone during these classes, broke a glass at the cantine, hung out with her friends, and most importantly, stared at her crush.

Elsa had had a crush on Jack Frost, for what ? Two years now ? But no matter how harde he friends tried, she would not go talk to him. The problem was that she was a very awkward speeker when it came to boys, especially the hot ones.

Her friend Tiana was walking with her to the cantine,

"So, still not gonna talk to him?"

"Obvieusly not" Elsa answered looking away from Jack, who she had been staring at for a while " We meeting the others at the cantine?"

"Yeah" Tiana said "But don't change the subject, when are you going to talk to Jack?"

"I don't know" Elsa answered honestly "Never? Valentines day? Tomorrow? Who knows when!"

"How about when you get a fractured head and are in a coma for six months from falling down some stairs?" Tiana asked, joking. What she didn't know was that, that was what was going to happen.

Jack:

Jack wasn't really the chatty type. He would hang out with his friends, laugh at there jokes ad talk a bit? What he did most thow, was stare at a girl, he didn't know her name, what class she was in or even how old she was. But he did know her friend Merrida, but again only because his friends knew her.

"You still staring at Frenchy are ya?" asked his friend Aster.

"What?"

"You know Elsa's half French, right?"

"Elsa?" now Jack was confused. Who the hell was Elsa?

"Elsa, platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes, wearring the blue blouse with the denim shorts Elsa" Aster said discribing the girl " She's friends with Merrida"

"Oh, her..." Jack Knew who Aster was talking about " Yeah, I was staring, sorry"

"Well, don't look now, but she's looking at you" added Flynn, another friend of Jack's.

Justin resisted the temptation to look at her. So her name was Elsa, and she was half French. He had lenrt more about her in under a minut then in three years.

Jack had had an eye on Elsa sinced the day she had arrived at the school three years ago. At first he thought it had something to do with the way she had tied her hair in a side braid, then the fact she always walked with dignity as if she were a queen, and then he knew it was every bit of her that he liked. The fact that she would only put very light make up on, the way she always looked happy, and so much more. She was definetly something else.

"So you going to talk to her?" asked Flynn.

"No, I can hardly talk to you guys,much less talk to her. I would probably just say "Hi" and then run of"

"So basicly you're going to wait until she's in a critical state to talk to her?"Aster said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen"

But as it's been said before,it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** **OMG ! I can't believe you guys are already reading it!**

**just to let you know I haven't given all the secrets away because I've been told that I shouldn't and I haven't and will not let them slip until the time is right, so on with the story! PS: BtW I'm sorry for the spelling, I myself are half English and I would apretiate if you told me my spelling mistakes**

Elsa:

She and Tiana finaly arrived at the canteen and met up at their usual table where their friends Merrida, Rapunzel, Toothiana and Hiccup were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked.

"Tiana needed to have her test checked because she thought the teacher had under-marked it"

"And?" Thoothiana asked while eating her spagetti.

"He had actualy over-marked it, so instead of 16,5, she got 15,5*" said Elsa sitting down.

"Burn!" shouted Merrida in Tiana's face " That's what happen's when try and get a better mark!"

"It's only one point" Tiana grumbled "And Elsa made the most of the trip, didn't you Els'!"

"Let me guess, Jack?" asked Rapunzel.

Tiana just nodded " And she still won't talk to him!"

"I could try and set you up if you want" Merrida said.

"How?" Hiccup asked, unsure.

"I know peps" she said mysteriusly.

"We need more info than that if we want to get them together" Rapunzel said.

"Will you stop trying to set me up?!" Elsa cried out frustrated.

She then got up, knocking the table and breaking her glass in the process, and left.

As she went up the steps just outside the cantine she tripped. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain that was going to come to her face, but it never came. Instead she felt a strong hand grip her uper arm. She opened her eyes onto a white haired boy with crystal blue eyes.

"Um...Hi...Jack" Sylvie had trouble saying his name. Jack pulled her back into balance.

"Hi, um, Elsa right?" Jack asked her, unsure.

_OMG!_ She thought, _He knows my name!_

"Yeah, that's me" Elsa said awkwardly.

" Um,... careful next time" said Jack " I might not be around to catch you"

And with that, he walked of.

_ What just happened?_

Jack:

Jack was now having an internal break-down.

_I just touched her, I just _talked _to her, oh god, what was I thinking with that cocky phrase? "_I might not be around to catch you_" serieusly dude? That has to be the lamest thing you have ever said to a girl. She probably will never talk to me again._

His thoughts were interrupted by Merrida.

" Hey Jack" she said " What ya doin'?"

" Um,... just thinking"

" Oh okay" she then seemed to have an idea "Hey how about you and the gang join us for a movie at the cinema?"

"Um, I don't know, I guess we could" Jack wasn't going to say no to the firery red-head, she was scary if her plans were changed.

"Okay, tell the others we're expecting them to buy the pop corn okay?" she said stating to walk of.

"Um...okay...I'll catch you later then...I guess..."

"See ya later!" Merrida said before skipping of.

Wait

Merrida NEVER skipped. What was she planning?

*** So this is the way the French teachers mark ( or grade ) our tests, sorry if I'm confusing you.**

**Chapter 3 should be posted this week-end or start of next week, we shall see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi ! So this week-end I probably won't update because I'm going to the movies to watch the Hunger Games with a bunch of friends and then one of them is staying over and in between all that I have a ton of homework to do so the next chapter will probably be up on wednesday because I do kind of have a social life too,...kind of.**

**So here you are chapter 3 !**

Jack :

Jack was with his gang of friends, waiting infront of the cinema for the girls ( and boy ) to arrive. He would have never admited it to his friends, but Jack was incredibly fact that he could probably make things even wors with Elsa was weighing him down.

"You nevous mate?" asked Aster.

"A little, but it's not like I'm going to talk to her" he replied "Right"

Elsa;

They were at Toothianas house, triing to get Elsa to put something a bit more dressy on, in vain. Not that she didn't like things like that, she acctualy had a large selection of those items in her closet, but movie night was ment to be casual and Elsa was sticking to that.

"But Merrida invited the guys to come!"said Punzie handing her one of Tooth's flamboyant dresses " which meens, Jack will be there!"

This just made Elsa more determined to stay casual, she didn't want to look like she was dressing to impress, especialy after what had happened earlier that day.

She looked at the time on her watch and realized that If they didn't get a move on, they would be late.

"Girls, we better go, we still have to pick up Hiccup and it's already quarter to, the movie starts at five past"she said triing to escape the skirt Tiana was handing her.

Her friends looked at the time and let go of the idea of making Elsa were something else, the movie was much more important.

They jumped into the cars that they had been asigned, Elsa, Tooth and Tiana in Tooth's convertible Mercedes and Merrida and Rapunsel in the red-heads truck. They had decided that Merrida and Punzie would pick Hiccup up and meet them there.

-x-

Elsa, Tiana and Tooth arrived with mearly five minutes to spare and the other three were still not there.

Tooth then started screaming and stamping her feet.

"Look Els'! He's here!" she said pointing at the gang of boys.

Elsa didn't know if Tiana was pointing at her crush Naveen or Jack, but ether way, they were here.

_ Okay, now I'm nervous._

Elsa took a deep breath to calm her nerves and got out of the car.

"Look who decided to show up!"cried out Aster " we thought you had ditched us or something"

"Don't worry" said Tiana "All that happened was that Punz' decided to have a make-up crisis as we left the house, so it's nothing big"

Elsa thanked Tiana with a glance for the lie she had just made up.

"Speek of the devil" said Flynn, gesturring the truck that had just pulled up.

Merrida got out, Rapunzel and Hiccup following.

"Well, comme on, we're already late!" Merrida said, walking past them and into the cinema.

**Okay short chapter but for the next chapter I need your help! (I feel like some childern's TV host) What kind of movie do you think they should go watch? Horror? Drama? Romance?**

**I need to know because the characters reactions will be different depending on the movie they see.**

**Constructive critisism is most welcome.**


	4. Just giving a bit of info

A/N : So I like have about 5 minutes to spare before my friend arrives and to inform you that for the moment the movie the characters are going to see is going to be a horror movie, now pesonaly I don't like horrors so I don't know how good the next chapter is going to be and I have a feeling I have et the bar very high for myself.

Anna will apear in the next chapter and Elsa's backstory will start to unfold. I know updates without a chapter are annoying and most probably unread but I really don't have much time on my hands and I thought I would give you a small update.

BtW thank you so much if you have followed or "favorited" the story, it really meens a lot to me. Keep reviewing and beeing awsome.

Pinkcatsnowflake


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : So I finaly found the time to wright Chapter 4. I really have been ahing to but I just haven't had the time, so without futher distractions here it is !**

Elsa:

After a lot of debaiting, they finaly decided to watch a horror movie, much to Elsa's dismay.

"Dont be such a spoil sport Els'" said Toothiana " You hardly ever get a night out so enjoy yourself"

The truth was Elsa didn't like horror movies but she really didn't want to be a stick in the mud, so she had no choice.

"Oh! Let's sit boy, girls, boy girl!" cried out Rapunzel.

"Only if I get to sit next to you Princess" replied Flynn , smirking at Elsa's blond friend.

Rapunzel giggled and they sat down.

Soon everyone had sat down but Jack and Elsa.

_ Oh look at that_ thought Elsa sarcasticly _there are only two seats left and luckily for me they're next to each other._

The two had no choice but to sit next to each other. As they sat down the lights turned of and the movie beggan.

Jack:

During the movie, Jack could feel Elsa's hand cluching his, of caurse it was probably because she was scared out of her mind by the movie projected on the screen and probably didn't even realize what she was doing, but it still made Jack's heart do a little tap danse in his chest.

What he found really cute was the fact that she was so caught up in what she was watching, apparently it happened often when she watched something tense.

-x-

The movie finally ended and the group of sixteen year old's left and found themselves out side where it had turned dark.

"Els' are you okay?" Tiana asked the platinum blond that was standing not to far from Jack.

She shook her head.

" I can't believe Merrida persuaded me to see a horror movie, I really hate that kind of thing" she said.

Jack felt a ping of guilt inside him, he had enjoyed that movie only because she was so scared, he hadn't realized how unconfortable she had been watching it.

His thought were interrupted by an ecstatic Merrida shouting.

"My god that movie was awesome!" she shouted " The only thing that could make this evening better is some junk food! I'm starved!"

Jack was all for the idea but he still felt a little guilty that Elsa had been forced into going to see the movie they all had just seen.

"Um, Mer'? If you don't mind, I'm going to head home" said Elsa " Anna's going to start getting worried and anyway I don't feel to good."

Merrida scowled.

"But Elsa, there aren't any buses at this time and it's dark"

Elsa forced a smile.

" It's okay I don't live to far, I can just walk back"

"NO! Elsa, you don't know what could be lurking down your street, your neighbourhood is known to be really dodgy." said Hiccup placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, at least let one of the guys escort you home" said Punzie.

Then Jack realised that they were all seting this up.

Elsa:

Elsa really didn't feel well and needed to get home to her fourteen year old sister Anna.

While the rest of the group tried to work out who was going to "escort" Esla home she was thinking if she could maybe sneek of.

That's when her phone started ringing in her pocket.

" Hi Anna"she said to her sister down the phone

"Elsa I'm sorry to ruin your night but, Social Services are here" said Anna " Get home as soon as you can"

Anna then hung up.

Elsa then started walking off.

"Guys, I have to go, Sovial Services are at my house"

" What do they want this time?" called Tooth

"I don't know, Iguess I'm about to find out"

Elsa then ran home.

**A/N: So I tought I was going to do a longer chapter than tnis but my hands are really tired and I ought to try and study a but because I have a test tomorrow. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but I had to change a few bits and peaces.**

**Please Review and stay awesome!**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


	6. I'm not dead!

**Okay guys this is another A/N update, but I've been so lasy and I was at the local "comic con" this weekend and I'm busy with school stuff all week and I'm just finding a bit of time this morning to just tell you guys I'm not dead and that I hopefuly will post another chapter tomorrow lunch time (that's in french hours, I'm not sure when if you live in China or whatever) so please don't hate me I have been thinking about you guys and I really apretiate all the new followers and favorites. **

**So hopefully see you guys tomorrow and stay awesome!**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N : OMG ! I'm such a terrible person ! Have you guys got any idea how long ago I said I would update this story and didn't ?! Yep that's a hell of a long time. But before you start shouting at me in the reviews let me give you my reasons okay ? Well for a start I was way over worked by my "PUTAIN DE PROF"! (Some french swearing for you guys ;) ) And lately we've been having an internet connection problem and finaly when I did get the time my parents wouldn't let me go on the laptop... so to repay youn for my terrible beeingnuss here is a rather long chapter.**

Elsa :

Sure enough, when Elsa got home, her and Anna's Social Worker's car was on the side of the road.

She was about to go into what she called a house,( it was acctualy more of a shed, but it was all she could afford ) she heard bins falling over. She turned arround.

"Hello?"

There was no answer, so she assumed it was an alley cat.

Elsa didn't even have time to close the door to her house that her Social worker was right infront of her.

"Elsa"she said " We have news of your parents"

Elsa froze (not litteraly)

"I'd hardly call them my parents now, but continue" said the platinum blond.

"They were caught triing to get away with robbing the New York Bank last Monday, the information arrived at my office just this morning" said the social worker " They are to be put to trial for their crimes against the United states of America tomorrow. Just so you know, you and Anna need to be at the trial as witnesses of their crimes. That is if you agree"

" Wait" Elsa said a little confused " What crimes?"

"Well, stealing money from many banks across the country, murder,-"

"Murder!?" cried out Anna from behind the kitchen door, making it know that she was listening.

" Anna, go to your room!" Elsa told her sister.

Anna then came out of the kitchen and went upstairs, presumly to her room.

"As I was saying" continued the social worker " Attempted murder, child abandonment and disownment and finaly, infiltrating government structures with unothorised accesse"

Elsa was a little shocked.

" Really? All that in two years?"

The social worker nodded. She than started walking to the door.

"Be at the town hall tomorrow at noon, The trial will be then, we will discuss your parents fate and what will become of their bemongings" said the social worker leaving the house.

"But mam', our parents disowned us!" said Elsa triing to follow the social worker.

"They killed the rest of you're familly of, you and Anna both know that"

And with that said, the social worker drove off.

-x-

Just heating up some soup for her and Anna while the younger of the two siblings was "doing her homework", that's when the phone rang.

"Anna! Can you get that please?!" called the sixteen year old from the kitchen.

She heard her sister get up, stumble and finaly get the phone.

"Hello,-No this is Anna—Um, sure give me a sec-" Anna then came into the kitchen, phone inhand " Els it's for you"

Elsa took the phone of her sister switching the wooden spoon she was using to stir the soop into the other.

"Hello?" she asked down the phone.

"Hi Els'" came, the not so masculine voice that was Hiccup from the other end of the line.

" Hey! What d'ja want?" Elsa asked, still sturring the soup that was on the stove.

" Just calling to see if you're okay, since you left in a bit of a rush after the movie. What did social services want?"

"Well our social worker came over and , well-"

She was then cut of by the soup bubbling over the rim of the pan.

"_Merde!_ Look Hic' I'll talk to you all about it on Monday okay? I got a soup crisis on my hands here. Buy!" and without even giving Hiccup the time to say a word she hung up.

After cleaning up the soup that had bubbled over, the two siblings were eating happly their (slightly burnt) soup.

" So what did social services want?" Anna asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, turns out, Mama and Papa have been caught so we have to go to their trial tomorrow-"

"Ugh! Finaly those good for nothing parents of ours are going to be put they belong!" said the younger sibling, who then noticed the serious look on her older sisters face "*cough* Um, finaly they're going to be punished for the crimes that they commited"

"So as I was saying, we are to attend the trial and hopefully they'll be put into jail and we beeing the only familly left will get all of the _unstollen _bellongings that they had."

"That's awesome! Like that you can stop your saturday jobs and focus on school and beeing a little more social with that guy you like" said Anna joyfully "What's his name again? Justin? No not Justin... Zack? No that's not it... What about-"

"Anna cut it out! His name is Jack okay!"Elsa shouted, slamming her palms on the table, knocking her soup over in the process"I'm off to bed okay, see you in the morning."

And with that the eldest of the two went up to bed.

Jack:

Jack was just liing on his bed with his phone on his stomach, wondering if he should send a text to Elsa with the number Merida had mysteriusly put into his phone. After a lot of thinking and going through what could happen he decided to text her.

'Hi Elsa, it's Jack, Merida gave me your number, hope you don't mind, just wanting to check if your okay'

He read through the message another few more times, and then... he deleted it. He couldn't send her a text not after the episode at lunch and what had happened at the movies. It would have to be for another day.

**A/N: Okay I have written a longer chapter than this but what I wrote on paper isn't pleasing me so I'm kinda going of road because that's the kind of hardcore person I am...NOT**

**So I'm of to the lovly country of England this Friday and after that my cousins have organised some stuff so don't expect anything before new year, but bere in mind that I'm full of suprises and might give you guys a chrismas present and post a chapter on Boxing day, you never know.**

**Stay awesome and please don't hate me.**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


	8. Chapter 6

Elsa (okay I do a lot of Elsa's side of the story I know but I just can't hepl it okay) :

Elsa woke up a little earlier than she usualy did for her morning saturday job, but she didn't mind, she needed to pass by the pharmacy to get Anna medication anyway.

So she got of bed checking her (very old) nokia to see if she had any missed calls or messages. The answer. No. Elsa wasn't disapointed though, she wasn't one of those social butterflies who spent their time texting their "besties".*

After washing herself the best she could in the broken shower she and Anna shared, she got dressed, putting on her usual work clothes (which was basicly a T-shirt with some sarcastic comment on the front and a pair of jeans), she went downstairs grabbed an apple and left the door, heading to the pharmacy and then to the corner store.

"I'll be with you in a second!" called a voice from the back of the shop.

"It's okay Gerda"Elsa called back "It's just me"

After that Elsa got to work, if you call sitting at the till until a customer comes in work that is.

Jack:

Jack had woken up way earlier than he usualy did on a saturday, but having night mares about your sister nearly falling of a cliff did that to you. So instead of liing around he got out of bed and decided to go for a jog. Just as he left his house he remembered something his mum had said the night before.

"_I really must nip by the corner store because we're out out of apples"_

_'Might as well while I'm out' _he tought and started jogging in that particular direction.

It took him exactly twenty minuts to get there. He whent in making the bell above the door chime.

"I'll be out in a second"called a voice from the back of the shop.

"It's okay Gerda, I'll take care of it!" called another that sounded strangely familiar to Jack.

Then coming out from between the "esentials" aile he saw her, the last person he tought he would see on an saturday in a corner store.

"Hello how may I hel-" she then stppoed talking reallising who it was. "Jack?"

"Um, Elsa, hi, um...uh, fancy seeing you here"he said a bit shaky

"I work here, and I could say the same thing to you, um, what can I get you?"Jack could now feel the tension.

"Um" he suddenly forgot what he was doing "Uh"

_APPLES!_

"Um, apples, I came to get about half a dousain apples" he struggled to say.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second then."

After that Jack was left standing on his own in between the "esentials" and the "cosmetics" ailes.

It took Elsa about five minuts to come back with a paper bag with apples in it.

"Will that be all?"

"Um... yeah that's all"

They both then headed towards the till.

"That'll be 4,50 please"

Jack handed her the money, said goodbye and left.

-x-

Jack got home an hour after leaving to find the house buzzing with life.

"Jack? Is that you?" called his mother from the kitchen.

"Yeah mum it's me," he said going into the kitchen " I got some apples while I was out"

"Oh you're a star." his mother thanked him, taking the bag from his hand and openning it "Sweety there's a note in here for you, from a person named... Elsa I believe."

"WHAT?!"he snachted the piece of paper out of his mothers hand and read it.

_Hi Jack, well, hi again I guess, look I realised I haven't thanked you properly for stopping me from falling over yesterday so how about coffee tomorrow? Here's my number, keep me posted OK?_

_ Elsa_

Jack read through the note again, also looking over the digits he already had but now could actualy use without feeling guilty.

06 46 46 15 14*

He instantly took out his phone and texted her.

Elsa:

Elsa had just finished restocking the shelves when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

'Hi Elsa, it's Jack. For a start you don't have to thank me, it was just what anyone would have done. As for coffee tomorrow, why not, I need to get out more anyway, what time?'

Elsa nearly fainted, _the _ Jack Frost had just accepted to go for coffee with her.

_Oh 'putain' what am I going to do, he actualy texted me!Calm Elsa; just text back, be casual, just give a time_

'How about 3ish? '

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued staking shelves, then it buzzed again.

'Okay, meet you at Duke's then?'

_Okay this better not be a dream (*pinch*) okay not a dream_

'See you then'

She stared at her phone for about three minuts after that. Gerda was the one who snapped her from it.

"Allright, give me that phone or I won't pay you the usual amount."

Elsa gave her the phone, but she didn't mind.

_Tomorrow I meeting Jack frost for coffee._

**A/N: SURPRISE! Yep, this is an early chrismas present for you guys, next chapters the trial and maybe (or definetly) the meeting up in between Jack and Elsa. I swear this chapter took all my will to not stop writing, because now I've completely gone off road and it is really hard. So I'm a bit emotional wright now, I don't know if any of you guys are in the UK and watch Stricly Come Dancing but I am really upset that Frankie and Kevin didn't win. So now I'm just going to sit in my room and go on tumblr and see what people think about that. **

**I really apretiate all the reviews and follows I'm getting, thank you so much. **

**Stay awesome (if you want to that is)**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**

***this is french phone numbers. Just don't call this one because it will cost you and my sister would kill me.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N : Merry Christmas my lovely lovely readers, sorry for this beeing a bit late with the chapter but I've been hanging with my cousins who I see only twice a year. **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Anna (suprise suprise!):

That saturday Anna was woken up buy a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Anna it's me Elsa" called her sister from the other side of the door "Sorry to wake you but-"

"No no no! You didn't wake me! I've been up for hours"

As soon as Anna said that she started to fall to sleep again. A giggle came from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Still me Anna, we have to go soon, time to get ready"

"Um, sure...Ready for what?"

"Our parents trial"

"My parents ...trial...OH MY GOSS THE TRIAL!"

Elsa:

Elsa had left work early so she could make sure Anna was ready for the trial, and of course, she was late.

After Anna had woken up with the shock reminder about the trial, she had been ready quiker than you could say "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"** (what movie is this from? Ten points to your hogwarts house if you get it wright) **and they were soon out of the "house" and waiting at the bus stop.

Elsa could tell her sister was tense because of the small argument they had had the night before because the elder of the two siblings had a tendense of holding a gruge.

"Hi" she said to Anna

Anna look like Christmas had come early.

"H-hi me?" Elsa giggled at her sister "Um... Hi"

Then silence setled once more.

"Soooooo..." Anna said awkwardly " What do you think's going to happen?"

"(*sigh*) I don't know..."

"Do you think there's a chance that they still have some good in their hearts?" the younger sister asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"Ever since they won the lottery two and half years ago they changed, I don't think we can get our old parents back ever again Anna, not ever..."

And that's when the bus arrived.

The travel was silent, neither of the two sisters said a word.

-x-

The Arrendel sisters hasd been waiting with the other witness' for quarter of an hpur when their parents were brought in. As soon as their ùmother had seen Elsa and Anna, she went completely crasy.

"How dare you two spoilt brats show your spoilt little faces at our trial?! Are you here to take everything we have away!? To laugh in our faces!?"

The police officer managed to calm her down. "Ms. Arrendel calm down, they were asked to come as witness' for your crimes.

-x-

After two long hours of discusing what should become of the Arrendel parents. It had all finaly been decided.

"So for the crimes that you have committed, for all the people you have killed, and for all the money you have stolen. James and Mary Arrendel, I sentence you to a lifetime of prison, all your belongings will go to your eldest daughter, Elsa Arrendel"

And the "hamer" was set down with a bang.

Jack:

He couldn't belive it! He was going for coffee with Elsa Arrendel in less than 24 hours.

_Wait, less than 24 hours?!_

But before he could start paniking someone knocked at his bedroom door.

"Jack?" It was his ten year old sister Lucy "Can I come in?"

"Sure come in"

His sister came in, holding a box for a board game.

"Jack can you play with me?"

"Only if I win" he said smirking at his sibling "What's the game?"

"Polly Pocket, Fashion Beach **(one of my childhood fav's)**" she said " And Jack you always ay that but you never win."

So soon Jack was siting on his bedroom floor with a Polly Pocket doll half dressed while Lucy's was nearly fully dressed.

"My turn!"said Lucy, she rolled the dice, it landed on three "Oh! I can go into the PetShop!"

She made her move, turned over a card and found the final piece she neaded.

"Yes! Now I need to get to the limo!"

And before he knew it, his sister had won.

"I told you you'd lose!" said his sister with a giggle.

His sister left his room, leaving him to put the game away.

After that he looked through his texts again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_I'm going for coffee with Elsa Arrendel tomorrow_

**A/N: So there it is! Chapter 7, hope you liked it, next is the "date" I couldn't really fit it in in this one because I don't have a lot of time to spare. **

**Stay awesome!**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hi guys ! So I promised house points in the last chapter.**

**20 POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF**

**10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR**

**AND 20 POINTS TO... um... **

**Well you didn't give your house so I'm sorry but I can't give them**

**I know it's been since before the new year last I updated, but I am suffering of this illness called laziness so I'm sorry guys, I'll try to be more performant.**

**OH ! And BtW :**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR !**

**And I haven't been completely lazy, I have actualy posted a one-shot called "Fire" it's just a bit of Jelsa that came to me during a fire drill at school and thought what would happen if my sister was caught in a fire and so I put it in a One-shot and added Jelsa and it's just really cute (my sisters words) so check it out if you want a quick read.**

**So without further ado, the story!**

Elsa:

Elsa woke up on Sunday feeling actualy rested, which hadden't happened since she and Anna had been kicked out of her parents house two years ago. But the fact that she now owened all her parents old belongings and the money they had won at the lottery before that was reasuring, now she could spend some quality time with her sister.

She looked at her clock, 2:30. Every things fine...

_What time I meeting Jack already? _

She looked at her phone again.

'How about 3ish'

"Oh _MERDE_!"

And with that she was running around her room to get ready.

Jack:

Jack had been up since 8 thinking about the "date" with Elsa.

_Is it a date? Elsa didn't say if it was or not. What should I wear? My sweater or just a T-shirt? Which jeans? The brown ones or the black ones? This thought line isn't supposed to be happening. This is what girls are supposed to think. Oh what the hell It's not like anybody is gonna know, right?_

It had strated to drive his mum crasy.

"Jack if you continue pacing I will make you sit on your hands facing the wall!" she shouted " And if this Elsa girl didn't say it was a date, then in her mind it must be. And go in something casual, you're only going for coffee the poor girl will think your crasy if you go in a tux"

Jack stopped pacing his sitting room and sat down.

"Okay mum, but I wasn't going to-"

"Go and get changed out of your Pjs before I choose what you weare for you like I did when you were 6"

"But-"

"Now!"

Jack knew there was no point arguing with his mum so he just went upstairs and picked out his clothes, carefully.

He ended up in his blue hoodie and his brown jeans, paired up with a pair of black Vans.

_I gess this is what I'm going for._

He looked at his whatch. 2:35

"Oh, Shit!"

He ran down the stairs and then to the door.

"See you later mum!"

And not even waiting for his mum to answer him, he was gone.

-x-

Jack arrived with exactly 2 minuts to spare, and suprisingly, Elsa was still not there.

_Maybe she's late_

And with that Jack went in.

Elsa :

Elsa was nearly ready, she was jupping around her front door triing to get her boots on, her bus card inbetween her teeth.

_Merde-merde-merde-merde-merde-merde_

She finaly got her boot on, she didn't bother tiing it, she could do that on the bus.

She looked at her watch. 2:50

"Shit! Anna I have to go or I'll miss the bus" she shouted " Remember, don't answer the door or the phone-"

"-unless I know who it is. I know! Now go have a good time with Jake or whatever his name is!"

"Okay! See you in an hour or so! Bye!"

And she ran out of the house to the bus stop.

She arrived just on time, the bus had just stated to close it's doors but she had made it, so she settled down, did up her shoe laces and waited for her stop.

-x-

It had just gone 3:05 when Elsa entered Duke's, it wasn't the best coffee shop in town, but it was pretty much all she could afford.

Jack was sitting at a table by the window, he was wearing his blue hoodie and brow jeans, but he still looked really good looking.

"Hi Jack" Elsa said sitting at the other chair that was at the table.

"Hi Elsa"

**A/N: And that's the chapter! Don't hate me for the end. Please. Look I'm still thinking about what can happen on the date and that's all I got for the mo' okay!?**

**So my lovely readers here's another chance to get some house points!**

**What movie is the coffee shop "Duke's" from? 10 points if you get it right.**

**See you soon my lushus readers.**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hi guys ! I'm surprised not many of you got that one, allthough it was quite obscure. The answer was...Princess and the Frog ! Duke's is the cafe Tiana works in at the very start of the movie. Only one of you got it wright and put it in the reviews and that's ElsaTheSnowQueen2 ! But you didn't give me your house again, so that's 10 points down the drain, again. Please, when I give you a chance to get house points tell me your house because at the end of the story I will count up which house got the most points and give them a special prize ! **

**Okay, that's enough chitchat and now …...THE DATE !**

**ENJOY !**

**Oh and BtW I will probably be switching to POV's now, so sorry if it confises you**

Jack's POV :

At precisely 3:05, Elsa walks into Duke's, and she looks just as beautiful as allways, her platinum blond hair up in a messy bun, a simple pale blue tank top with some skinny jeans and black Doc's. And she's got eyes that just, and this hair, and this smile (*sigh*). **(so wwhat's this little bit of script from? 10 points if you get it right!) **

"Hi Jack" she says before sitting down.

"Uh, Hey Elsa" I reply dumly "You look nice"

I say that and imediatly face palm mentaly

_Nice one Frost_

Instead of looking at me with a questioning look, she blushes and giggles, but not that "bitchy" kind of giggle, the kind that you know is friendly.

"Thanks" she says "You don't look to bad yourself."

My insides warm at that, even if this wasn't much, it was still a start.

Elsa's POV:

_Oh gods! This is happening!_

That was all that was going through my mind as Jack and I talked.

"Um, so what am I getting ya?" I finaly ask.

He looks at me confused "What?"

I giggle "I promised to get you coffee to thank you for catching me instead of letting me fall **(BtW that wasn't **_**the**_** fall, that one is in my head waiting to apear) **even though you don't think I should" I say a-matter-of-factly "So, what can I get ya?"

He seemed to think a moment

"Hot chocolate, with marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles" **(okay so I know 0% about coffee because I don't drink it so,...) **he says with no apparent expretions on his face.

I just shrug it of and get up and go to the counter to order.

"Hi Elsa" says Tiana from behind the counter.

_Gods why do I keep forgetting that one of my BFF's works here?_

"Two hot chocolates, with marshmallows, whipped bream and chocolate sprinkles, please" I tell her.

"Coming wright up!"

And she starts making the hot chocolates.

"So who you with?" she asks me.

"Um," I mumble "Jack Frost"

Hearing this, Tiana stops, looks at the table that I came from and sees Jack tinkering with his phone.

"Oh my Frog! **(see what I did there ? ;)... okay I'll shut up)** You actualy got the guts to ask him out!"

"It's nothing like that!" I say in a hushed tone "I'm only thanking him for stopping my fall on Friday"

Tiana looks at me with a look that has all sorts of "Really?"mixed into it. I roll my eyes at her and she then goes back to making hot chocolate. During this time, I'm thinking hard about what this is exactly.

_Is this a date? Surely he wouldn't accepted to do this if it was a date, I mean, a guy like _him _liking a girl like me? Never going to happen, I'm just getting my hopes up._

"Here you go! Two hot chocolates, with marshmallows, whipped bream and chocolate sprinkles. Anything else?" Tiana says, pulling me out of my day dream.

"No, that's all ,thanks. How much?"

Tiana just "Pfffff's" at me "Nothing. It costs you nothing. Because you have finaly found the guts to talk to him!"

I roll my eyes, take a hot chocolate in each hand, making sure not to spill anything, and head back to the table.

Jack's POV:

If you were wondering what I was doing while I was waiting for Elsa, then here's your answer.

I was asking Flynn for help.

Yes I know, I'm hopeless. But everyone knows that Flynn Rider is the biggest play boy the school has ever known.

(Although, I'm the only one who knows about his crush on Rapunzel)

He actualy wasn't much of a help because his only answer to all my questions was.

'Be cocky'

And I was not prepared to lose my chances with Elsa because thought the answer to everything was 'Be cocky', so I just ignored him.

Before I knew it, Elsa was back with hot chocolate. Yum!

"You need help?" I ask her just to make sure she can manage the two HUGE hot chocolates.

"Yeah, I can do it, I'm not that clumsy" she says with a smirk.

_Darn she's cute!_

Shut up brain, this isn't your part!

As I wa saying, um, Oh Yeah!

Elsa sets the hot chocolate down on the table and I take mine and start sipping it, and scooping whipped cream of the top. Then I get an Idea. I dab my finger in the cream and while she wasn't looking, I smudged it all across Elsa's cheek.

She looks at me with a shocked face, then a trouble maker grin apears.

"Oh, it is on!"

-x-

Okay so after we started putting cream in each others hair we got kicked out. But it was totally worth it, to see Elsa childishly grin thanks to me, I would do anything.

"That was totally your fault" Elsa says.

"What?!" I say with an innocent look on my face.

"Don't push it Frost, I'm onto you" she says poking my arm.

I raise one of my eyebrows "Oh are you?"

"Yep" she says with a smirk and popping the "P".

I just shrug it of, my phone then starts rigging.

"Sorry, I better take this"

I take my phone out of my pocket and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweety it's your mum_"

"Hey mum"

" _I was just wondering when you were getting home_"

"Why what time is it?"

"_Half past four, don't worry, I'm just wanting to know so I know when to make dinner_"

"Um, I don't know mum, I'll call you when I'm on my way back"

"_Okay, and don't use your phone while you're driving_"

"Yes don't worry, see you later mum"

And I hung up.

"Sorry about that" I say to Elsa "It was my mum"

She giggled "I guessed"

I looked at her, her smile her hair, all of and all I could think

_This is the start of something big._

**A/N: So there we are, chapter 9, so I switched to POV's because I've been writing something on a note book in POV and I'm kind of hooked.**

**Okay so more House points to get here guys! Do not miss this oportnity, please..**

**Lot's of hope and joy and fluffy cats.**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N : Hi guys ! So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner butI kind of have this thing called school that I have to attend to and parents who insist on triing to make me social. So I have some House points to give out and so it shall be done.**

**20 points to HUFFLEPUFF!**

**20 points to RAVENCLAW!**

**And 20 points to no one because you didn't give me your houses AGAIN!**

**Oh and the answer was indeed Aladdin, congrats if you got it right.**

**So I shall now stop talking and give you guys the next chapter.**

Elsa's POV:

Who knew I could have so much fun with a guy I hardly ever talked to?

Jack had started telling stupid jokes he had learnt when he was 5, and they really weren't funny, it was the way he tried to make them funny that made me laugh.

"What do you call a donkey with three legs?" he started, triing to loook like a six year old keeping in his laugh.

"I don't know, what do you call a donkey with three legs."I say giggling.

_Why are you giggling so much Elsa? You sound like a love struc hiena!_

"A wonkey!" and then he pretends to burst out laughing which then makes me laugh and then we're both laughing like lunatics on a park bench.

"You know what Jack, we should hang out more often." I say once we've both calmed down.

Jack's POV:

_Did she just? Did Elsa Arrendel just suggest we should hang out more often? Please tell me I'm not dreaming._

My face just kind of lights up like a christmas tree after that. This day just keeps on getting better.

First of all, I make Elsa laugh and then she says we should hang out more often? How can this day get any better?

She just simles at me " You know, I haven't had such a good time since my parents abandonned Anna and I two years ago"

"Your parents abandonned you?" I say shocked.

"Yeah" she looks up at the sky " they won the lottery and the money got to their heads, they dicided that Anna and I cost them too much money, so they left us with nothing, no food, no money, no way of paying for the house. It was allover the news, and it was the talk of the school for weeks, everyone pittying us."

Then I remembered, those four months of the Arrendel sisters beeing the talk of the school, all because their parents had left them, I remebered those weeks where Elsa would give her lunch to her sister in the canteen, she had gone into detention for not bringing in her essais.

" Remember, probably the worst months of my life, seeing you and your sister look starved" I said, looking at the sky aswell.

I sensed Elsa look at me.

"You cared?" she says incredulesly

Elsa's POV:

"You cared?"

He actualy cared about that period in my life? _Jack Frost _ had cared about what happened to me?

He looked down at me "Of corse I cared, I was the one who put that sandwich in your locker" he says.

I remembered findind that sandwich in my locker, that sandwich had probably saved my life cause that day I had had to go to PE and would have probably fainted from lack of food.

"I remember that, I really wanted to thank who ever did that" and without thinking, I kissed his cheak.

His face went red, and I think mine did too. I looked down at my shoes.

"Thanks" I whisper, I don't know if Jack heard me, but I had promised myself I would find out who had Anna and I's life around.

Jack's POV

She just kissed my cheak, or was that part of this crazy dream I was having.

I was about to say something else when I heard a twig break behind the bench, I turn around and find the last person I want to see.

"Pitch Black" I growl.

"Oh hello Jack, it's been such a long time." he says " And is this the famous Elsa Arrendel?"

He comes closer.

" Stay away Pitch!" I say " You're not welcome in this town and you know it"

He fakes a laugh " I'm sorry but who are you acting as, Super Man or something?"

he then walks closer, his hand comes up and grabs my collar.

"I suggest you stay out of my way" Pitch snarls, bringging my face closer to his.

"Elsa" I say "Run"

Elsa's POV

"Run"

Jack then punches this ''Pitch'' caracter in the face.

He lets go of Jack and we start running down the sidewalk as fast as we can.

I can hear Pitch shouting at us from behind.

"I'll get you for this Frost! If its the last thing I do!"

**A/N: Okay, so voila! Don't hate me for the end. Oh! And buy the way what is that last line from? Of corse the name isn't the same, but you guys are smart, you can get it (20 if you get it right).**

**Yeah so I thought it was going a bit to smoothly for a moment so I spiced things up a bit. Hope you liked it.**

**Lots of feels and all that jazz**

**Pinkcatsnowflake**


End file.
